fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja:Nieobecność/@comment-24575162-20150817191915
Jak tylko zobaczyłam, że dodałyście swoje opowiadanie o drugim wymiarze to od razu na mojej buzi pojawił się olbrzymi banan i dotąd nie znikł. Postanowiłam, że będę komentować to opowiadanie na bieżąco z czytaniem i jestem na początku, ale już teraz chcę nadmienić, że mam wrażenie że tam każdy z kimś romansuje. Wątek Steph i Ferba jest słodki, w drugim wymiarze lubię ich jeszcze bardziej - może dlatego że drugi wymiar lubię bardziej xD AltPhinbella zawsze spoko, nawet najwięksi nie-fani tego paringu chyba ją lubią XD A na koniec wisienka na torcie Sophie i Baljeet? Serio? XD No tego to ja bym się nie spodziewała XD Coś mi mówi, że zapowiada się trójkąt Baljeet-Sophie-Irving :D Lecę czytać dalej ;) Karty! XD Izabela znów olśniłaby ich swą bezbłędną grą w tysiąca? XD Nie dziwię się nad jej, że tak powiem, rozczarowaniem. Hmmm... Właśnie czytam fragment rozmowy Steph i Hermy i jestem ogromnie ciekawa co Winner knuje :D Czyżby Steph chciała obalić Fretkę O.O A HERMIONA SIĘ ZGODZIŁA?! (mimo, że w komentarzu krzyczę na mojej buzi dalej widnieje uśmiech ;P ) Jej, porównanie Fineasza do Leji i Hana takie urocze :"D Ale to jak zamknęli się w schowku :DDD Buzi buzi :3 "Udam, że wiem o kim mówisz" czyżby Izabela nie znała klasyku ;-; Tak "zachować pozory" bo sam fakt, że byli zamknięci wspólnie w ciasnym schowku na broń nie nasuwa podejrzeń XXD Ferb który dowodzi jest taki... MĘSKI :3 Czy jest tlen na planecie to chyba powinni sprawdzić zanim wyszli ze statku, a nie już po XXD Bo mogliby się nieprzyjemnie zdziwić, gdyby jednak go nie było XD Iza zachowuje się trochę, jakby była zazdrosna o Fletchera... Mam nadzieję, że jednak tak nie jest bo całym sercem popieram AltPhinbellę - tym bardziej, że Fin porównał ich do Hana i Lei :"D ZAZDROSNY IRVING! <3 Hell yeee... Widziałam już wszystko, mogę skonać :"D "A jeżeli nawet, to pociacham ją lepiej, niż nie jeden amerykanin, kotlet" - to będzie moja dzisiejsza sentencja ;-; Dlaczego Sophie kręci z Baljeetem? Rozumiem, że on się do niej przystawia, ale ona do niego? A co z IRVINGIEM? "Widziałaś stan chociaż by budynków. Na pewno istniało tu życie, ale unicestwili sami siebie przez wojnę." - jakie to zdanie jest mądre, jak na Buforda. Ta zielona to Lor? ... Tak to ona. Ta ufna Nicol jest taka... Inna... XXD Coś czuję, że w przyszłym możliwym związku Sophe i Jeeta to blondyna nosiłaby spodnie "ODSUŃ SIĘ" :"D Irving w krzakach - skąd ja to znam XD On to chyba dzieckiem lasu jest, w większości fików w krzakach przesiaduje XXD O no proszę stalker się nam trafił :D Kolejny zresztą XD "Naprawdę" pisze się łącznie :) Sophie umie wyciągać trafne wnioski ;) Zamiast podzielającej przeczytałam pociągającej i takie hehe :'D O tak Sophie wyciąga bardzo słuszne wnioski "Sugerujesz, że jestem gruba?" XXXXD Piszę ten komentarz już chyba z pół godziny a jestem dopiero w połowie opowiadania :P Oooooo... Irving taki słodziak, a Sophie jest w sam raz :"D Tak Sophie mnie rozwala, ale już kontynuuję czytanie XD Irving ze swą proczadzikowością wygrywa tiktaki XD No w końcu! Paring AltIrving&Sophie.. altIropie albo Sopving jak najbardziej nadal aktualny, i o to chodzi! Łow ! Się dzieje! Pewnie teraz Ferb wstawi focie na fb i cały świat się dowie, a Fani Phinbelly krzykną wielkie '''woooooo je! '''A pisałam już, że z Fina romantyk? Tak proczadzikowo gada :3 W sumie Ferb ma racje, czemu to ukrywali? Niezmiernie jestem ciekawa odpowiedzi :/ Fineasz oczkiem w głowie swojej sis, to takie słodkie :3 (chyba nadużywam słowa słodkie XD) Czyżby Buford coś podejrzewał w stosunku do Lor? Tak... XD Bufor i Sophie mistrzowie zamętu i bezsensownych kłótni xD A Irving jak zawsze taktowny, chce mocz pobierać od nieznajomej. No wiesz co Irving? Może byś choć na randkę zaprosił XD I się chłopcy dogadali, będą wspólnie mocz pobierać. Niezła rozrywka XD Rozumiem, że to odpowiednik udania się na mecz wśród... No właśnie nie wiem wśród kogo xD "Zgasł w nim instynkt szalonego naukowca." I zapłonął instynkt przerażonego szczeniaczka. Delikatny jak ten motyl łooołooo... Hey! Kiedy oni załatwili całą sprawę? o.O Czyżby mnie coś ominęło? Tak... Biorą nieznajomą kosmitkę z obcej planety... Wieje tu(nie)rozsądkiem xp Boże! Kończę już to! Za szybko, a dopiero się rozkręcałam z komentarzem. Tak szybko zrujnowały całe miasto? To ile ich nie było? Opis Spółki Zło skojarzył mi się z psychiatrykiem xP Co jak co, ale trzeba im przyznać - te laski mają klasę. Co do Steph, ona chyba ma w naturze zakodowane bycie tą "złą" w każdym wymiarze XP Chciałabym zobaczyć minę Ferba, gdy załapał że to jego laska stoi za zniszczeniami. Takiej to lepiej nie wkurzać XD Więc... Skończyłam czytać i jestem kompletnie zawiedziona długością tego opowiadania. Serio? Tylko 25944 znaków? Po was spodziewałam się co najmniej z pół miliona XP Żartuję oczywiście XD Opowiadanie jest świetne, nie brak w nim niczego, są wątki romantyczne i zabawne, niespodziewane zwroty akcji xp Jak zawsze współpracując ze sobą odwaliłyście kawał dobrej roboty. Jestem pełna podziwu i gratuluję wam tego osiągnięcia. Opowiadanie mnie oczarowało - tym bardziej, że jest o drugim wymiarze ;) Teraz pozostaje jedna ważna kwestia, kiedy kontynuacja? ;) Pisałam ten komentarz z godzinę XP Jest chyba najdłuższy na wiki, ja chcę za to jakąś nagrodę XD Jeszcze raz FANTASTIKO wprost PROCZADZIKOWE! A tak poza tym, może i to opko mnie natchnęło do pisania jak zasugerowałaś Sara, ale również zniechęciło bo wiem że nie napiszę czegoś tak super jak wy ;-; i na dodatek na ten komentarz wypisałam całą moją dzisiejszą wenę - on jest dłuższy niż wszystko co napisałam w ciągu tych 2 miesięcy XD